


Marry me. [FALL]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [3]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Anesthesia, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Maxim fell pretty badly and gets operated under general anesthesia.He wakes up from it, and of course, awkwardness happens.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Siegetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Marry me. [FALL]

**Author's Note:**

> Srryyy I'm so late on this one. I hope it'll make you smile.  
> Ofc this is extremely inspired by this awesome video: https://youtu.be/DiviQfLyQX4

"Marry me.”

“Maxim, I already told you we'll talk about it later.”

“I don't care. Just marry me.”

“I just told you to- “

Maxim squeezed the sheet so tightly his knuckles turned white, and sat up in the hospital bed:

“AND WHY NOT?!”

Timur pushed him by the shoulders and forced him to lie down.

“We wait for the effects of the anesthesia to pass and then we talk about it again.”

“B-But you said we were together.”

“Yes, we are.”

“So, what's wrong with me that you don't want to marry me?”

“Maxim, it has nothing to do with you. But right now, you need to get some rest, okay?”

_A few minutes earlier, Maxim had woken up from his surgery. He had suffered a violent fall that had cracked and deviated his coccyx and had to be operated under general anesthesia. Everything had gone well; it was nothing too serious, and Gustave and Lera had been quick and efficient. Everything was normal. Even Maxim's very awkward waking up:_

_"Wooo woo... where am I? It's swaying. I'm on a boat?” he stammered, feeling like his tongue was made of sandpaper._

_A man appeared on his right. The most beautiful man he had ever seen. His heart started beating violently against his ribcage and Maxim put his hand on his chest to stop it from leaving:_

_"My... My heart wants to leave. I don't want it to fall out. Are you a doctor? What have you done to my heart, it's going to come out! Oh, fuck, we need a net to catch it. Do we have a net?”_

_The man with blue eyes - gorgeous blue eyes - smiled at him and put his hand on his:_

_“It's not going to leave, don't worry. How do you feel?”_

_“In slowmo. When I move my head, I hum-“_

_Wanting to gesticulate it, he got dizzy and quickly closed his eyes:_

_“Do you know where you are?”_

_Maxim looked around him, looking for some clues. But soon his mind lost its focus and drifted back to the blue-eyed man. He was wearing military pants, a telnyashka, a beanie-_

_“Is it snowing?”_

_“Outside? No, it's sunny.”_

_“Why are you wearing a beanie, then?”_

_“Because I like it.”_

_“I like it too. It looks good on you. You’re a handsome man.”_

_The man smiled and Maxim warmed up._

_“You’re very handsome too”_

_“What's your name?”_

_“Timur.”_

_“Can we go out together, Timur?”_

_“Max... We're already together.”_

_Maxim was speechless and looked at him with bulging eyes.  
Timur stopped him from fidgeting and risking hurting himself, and held him down._

_“WE’RE TOGETHER?!”_

_“Yes, Maxim.”_

_“Are we boyfriends?”_

_“Yes, we are.”_

_“How long?”_

_“A while.”_

_“Have we already kissed?”_

_“Oh yes, we have.”_

_“Have we already made love?”_

_“Oooooh yes, we have”_

_“Are we married?”_

_“No, we're not.”_

_Maxim frowned:_

_“Why?”_

_“Ah well, that's a good question.”_

_“Do you want us to get married? I want us to get married.”_

_“We'll talk about it when you're thinking clearly again, huh?”_

_“I want us to get married. Marry me."_

_“Max, lie still, get some rest, and we'll talk about it later.”_

_“Just marry me.”_

_“No, Max, not like this, not right now.”_

_“You don’t want to marry me?”_

_Maxim looked at him with tears in his eyes.  
Timur had a small twinge in his heart, but put a comforting hand on his:_

_“We'll talk about it when you're rested, Max.”_

And that's how Max ended up throwing a real tantrum, demanding that Timur marry him:

“Maxim, this has nothing to do with you. But right now you need to rest, okay?”

But that didn’t please Maxim. It really didn’t.

“But you are the man of my life!”

“Max, I'm telling you we'll talk about it later, really, if it's important to you, but we can't make that kind of decision now.”

“BUT I LOVE YOU.”

“Max, right now you don't even remember how we met.”

“I'm a fast learner.”

“Max... “

“Please. I promise I will take care of you, I’ll be so good. I love you so much.”

Max had started to cry and Timur was slowly starting to trade his laughter for panic. Was it normal to be so emotional after a general anesthesia? We were talking about Maxim “Grumpy” Basuda. Timur knew that some people had funny reactions, started talking nonsense, forgot who their loved ones were, made sexual remarks to doctors, but generally, people remained lethargic. Maxim in this case was clearly capable of both anger and grief.

Timur discreetly took out his phone and sent a message to Finka, asking her for help with Maxim. And in less than a minute, she arrived.  
At the sight of her, Maxim frowned and squeezed Timur's hand into his own.

“He’s… crying?" Finka asked, completely stunned.

”He’s very... emotional.”

“That can happen. He's getting a little better? I'll get him something light to eat, it might help him regain his senses a little. Maxim, how do you feel?”

Maxim tightened his fingers on Timur's hand:

“He's my husband" he stammered.

Finka raised an eyebrow:

“Well, that's an answer I guess.”

“I didn't tell him anything, okay!" Timur said “He just wants us to get married.”

“I agree with him" Lera joked.

 _It hadn't fallen on deaf ears_ :

“You see, even the doctor wants us to get married.”

“Do you know where you are, Maxim?" Finka asked.

“With my husband.”

“You're at Rainbow Hospital in Hereford.”

“With my husband.”

“You fell pretty badly while you were rappelling during an operation, and fractured your coccyx.”

“With my husband.”

“No, your husband was much further away, covering you with his sniper.”

“My husband is a sniper?”

Finka sighed:

“Well, I'm going to get you something to eat, okay? But in the meantime, stay still.”

“Did you see how handsome my husband is?”

Lera facepalmed and walked out of the room. Timur turned to Maxim, who wasn't crying anymore, but on the contrary... he was gazing at him with a goofy smile.

"My husband... So beautiful... “

“You too are beautiful, Maxim.”

“Can you give me a kiss? I want to kiss you.”

Timur sighed. There was nothing wrong with that. Maxim may not have been in his right mind, but it wouldn't be taking advantage of him, if he was just kissing his boyfriend, would it? Timur leaned over and kissed him. Maxim moaned and clumsily tried to return the favor, his lips completely groggy. Timur stroked his left cheek and Maxim tried to pull him even more to himself, like a child trying to pull his teddy bear to cuddle it.

Finka came back with a box of hospital crackers and cleared her throat to indicate her presence.  
Timur slightly pulled away and Maxim awkwardly stroked his cheek:

"I want to make love to you. “

“Max, we'll talk about this later.”

“Do you prefer when I fuck you from behi-“

“Max, this is not the place.”

“Or do you like it better when you're the one fu-“

“Max.”

“I think I'd like to take you in m-“

“Max!”

Finka facepalmed again with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again had a thousand ideas but didn't have time to explore enough u_u guess that's the point of the daily thing.  
> I hope it wasn't too much out of context. I'll probably post my other ideas-prompts for this one on Twitter, if you're interested.  
> G'day and see you soon o/


End file.
